


Lies Made of Truth

by alexanderlightweight



Series: Roswell New Mexico Week 2019 [7]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, except not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 21:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderlightweight/pseuds/alexanderlightweight
Summary: (Part of the Roswell New Mexico Week 2019)Prompt: Make something RNM related you’ve always wanted to make. BE BOLD, BE WEIRD.“I need you to pretend to be Alex’s jealous ex,” was the first thing Michael heard when he opened the door to Liz’s lab and he blinked.





	Lies Made of Truth

“I need you to pretend to be Alex’s jealous ex,” was the first thing Michael heard when he opened the door to Liz’s lab and he blinked.**  
**

For a moment he just stood there, trying to understand if he was in some kind of awful tequila/acetone induced hallucination or if he’d overused his powers or maybe he was dead. That made more sense then the words currently being spoken. Michael’s mouth opened and when the sentence ‘but I am his jealous ex’ didn’t come out he closed it again, exhaling before asking a simple, “what?”

Liz had the good sense to look a little sheepish, “sorry, hi Mikey. A couple of my friends from my old job decided to unexpectedly visit. Since I’m kind of in the middle of,” she gestured to the lab where they were working on a variety of serums, “I can’t really have them around. I got Alex to agree to hangout with them at Maria’s but unfortunately Anthony is now enamored and since Alex is playing distraction to keep them from noticing anything alien, he can’t exactly tell him to fuck off.” 

“And Alex needs a jealous ex because?”

“Because I accidentally mentioned that he was single before I introduced him,” Liz admitted and winced, “I completely forgot he was Anthony’s type.”

“Great. And I’m the logical choice because?”

Liz shrugged, “well it’s you or Kyle and they all know Kyle is my ex, but he is next on my list to ask.”

And that, that right there was not happening. At all. It was bad enough that Alex and Kyle were now friends -despite everything from high school- he was not about to deal with Kyle also pretending to be Alex’s ex boyfriend.

“What’s in it for me?” He asked, because it would be suspicious not to.

“You’re literally going to be helping distract a group of three very intelligent biomedical doctors who will take one look at my lab and know that half the research here isn’t approved by the hospital. Do you need something else?” Liz’s tone was all sass and Michael grinned because despite everything else, he did enjoy working with her. Most of the time.

“Well then, I guess I’m in.” 

“Great, I’ll text Alex and let him know his jealous ex is on his way to rescue him. They’re at the pony but they’ll be heading over to the Crashdown for lunch. Thanks for this Mikey, really.” Liz’s smile was one of relief, “Maria can’t really leave The Pony during lunch hour and Alex is a few hours of socializing away from knocking them all out and disappearing for a few weeks.”

Michael nodded, as if this wasn’t going to be either an excruciatingly painful or incredibly amazing afternoon. “As long as lunch and tonight’s drinks are all on you then we’re good.”

-

The drive to Crashdown was shorter than he’d like. An unfamiliar car was parked next to Alex’s jeep and Michael set his hat on his head, tugging it low over his brow and tapped at his steering wheel with his leg hand as he gathered his thoughts and emotions. He doesn’t give a fuck about Liz’s friends -beyond not wanting them to find out about him and Isobel and Max- but this is Alex and he’s only just realizing that even if everyone else thinks it’s pretend, Alex will know it’s real.

-

Alex was looking at his phone when Michael entered, his face caught in a grimace that Michael recognized as one of annoyance and not pain. If the irked glances he shot the man opposite him were any indicator, then that was Liz’s infatuated friend, Anthony. 

Michael didn’t even bother taking in his appearance. Ten years hadn’t changed what Alex looked like when he was interested in someone and there wasn’t even a hint of it there. Feeling more than a little smug he walked over, “Alex,” he said and from the startled look on Alex’s face as he looked up from his phone, Michael knew Liz hadn’t given any warning as to who was rescuing him. 

Without waiting for an invitation Michael slid into the both, sprawling across the seat until his thigh was obviously pressed up against Alex’s. 

“Michael Guerin,” he offered across the table, “Liz sent me down to say hello and grab her some lunch since it’s my turn to leave the lab.” He said the last bit with a smirk and a wink, tipping his hat playfully before letting his arm rest casually behind Alex. 

He was sent a very pissy side-eye that he ignored, letting his thumb brush against Alex’s stiff shoulder as the three introduced themselves. He’d been right about which one was Anthony and he nodded politely at the other two when they introduced themselves as Sam and Parker. 

“Oh you work with Liz?” 

“Here and there,” he offered, “she calls me in sometimes. She’d in the middle of a pretty sensitive experiment though. Since I was coming over anyway she told me to introduce myself.” He grinned then, noticing immediately how Anthony’s eyes were stuck on where his arm rested around Alex.

“So you know Alex as well?” Anthony asked, “he’s been very helpful in showing us around while Liz was busy.”

“It’s Roswell,” Michael said casually enough and Alex relaxed minutely, “seems I’m always running into either old classmates or an ex. Normally I’d say that’s what’s rough about living in such a small town but, well, it’s never a hardship to run into Alex.” He put just enough of a leer into his voice that it left little interpretation as to which of the two categories Alex fell into.

There was a moment of awkward silence that was thankfully broken by plates of food and milkshakes. Liz had already texted Arturo both her order and Michael’s, which meant a milkshake and piece of chocolate cake was placed in front of him. 

A milkshake with two straws.

Michael may have been slightly amused by the turn of events but Alex definitely wasn’t, if the way his gaze turned slightly murderous as he stared at the milkshake that was practically taunting them.

“Aw, he remembered our order,” Michael said. It was more of a bittersweet statement than anything, he and Alex had never been able to really share anything in public. All their moments were stolen away in his truck or the emporium or the shed. This was all Liz and they both knew it. Just like they both knew that this is what they had always wanted to share, a hope that had been lost in the aftermath of a decade of heartbreak and hope.

Alex just sighed and inched his fries towards Michael before viciously stabbing the shake with one.

“They’re better with a milkshake,” was all he told Liz’s friends, ignoring Anthony’s put upon frown. Michael waited a few minutes, making polite talk about science before he pulled the shake closer to him for a sip. He left it there, which meant that the next time Alex reached over to dip a fry he had to lean, practically draping himself over Michael’s lap.

“Asshole,” he muttered under his breath. Michael would have been worried but Alex was more relaxed now, not so rigid and when he settled back into the booth, it was with his body firmly pressed against Michael’s.

Lunch was close to ending by the time Michael moved his arm, let it drop between them and his hand found a resting space on Alex’s thigh. There was a hesitant moment before Alex leaned just a little bit closer and Michael tightened his grip, unwilling to let go and knowing that soon enough he would have to. 

A few minutes went by, a cautiously awkward lull in the conversation when all of their phones went off. Michael read his and let a small smile tug at the corners of his lips. “I’m guessing we all got similar texts, looks like Liz won’t be needing me to drop of her food anymore. She’s done for the day and will be heading over pretty soon.” 

“Will you be coming out with us tonight?” Sam asked and Michael wasn’t really sure who it was addressed to but was pleasantly surprised when both he and Alex replied in the negative.

“Long day tomorrow,” was his excuse while Alex just shrugged and mumbled something about having plans. 

“Maybe tomorrow then,” Anthony said hopefully.

Alex just tilted his head and with a deadpan expression said, “maybe.” He wasn’t limping when he eased out of the booth but he did grit his teeth at the first step and while Michael didn’t do to help him, he stayed close enough that if Alex needed to, he could reach out.

“You alright?” He asked once they were clear of the Crashdown and unwanted ears. Alex had his phone out, looking at some new message he’d received and Michael had to bite down on his tongue. Wondering just what kind of plans Alex had for the night.

Alex turned to him for a moment, looking wary and on the verge of shutting down, which meant shutting Michael out and then a weary smile tugged at his lips. “I’m good, just been a long day.” 

Something almost like hope unfurled in Michael’s chest, this was the most time they’d spent together in months and it felt good.

“Want to go for a ride?” He offered, standing next to his truck, hat in his hands. Alex visibly wavered, conflict clear on his face and when he nodded with a small smile and stepped over to the other door, Michael felt almost whole again.

**Author's Note:**

> Roswell New Mexico Week 2019 is over and it was so much fun!!! Also now I have way too many ideas for more Malex
> 
> I'm on tumblr as [alexanderlightweight](https://alexanderlightweight.tumblr.com)


End file.
